leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahri/Background
|disp_name = Ahri |render = |gender = Female |race = Gumiho |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Unknown (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Wukong |rivals = |related = }} Lore Unlike other foxes that roamed the woods of southern Ionia, Ahri had always felt a strange connection to the magical world around her; a connection that was somehow incomplete. Deep inside, she felt the skin she had been born into was an ill fit for her and dreamt of one day becoming human. Her goal seemed forever out of reach, until she happened upon the wake of a human battle. It was a grisly scene, the land obscured by the forms of wounded and dying soldiers. She felt drawn to one: a robed man encircled by a waning field of magic whose life was quickly slipping away. She approached him and something deep inside of her triggered, reaching out to the man in a way she couldn't understand. His life essence poured into her, carried on invisible strands of magic. The sensation was intoxicating and overwhelming. As her reverie faded, she was delighted to discover that she had changed. Her sleek white fur had receded and her body was long and lithe, the shape of the humans who lay scattered about her. However, though she appeared human, she knew that in truth the transformation was incomplete. A cunning creature, she adapted herself to the customs of human society and used her profound gift of beauty to attract unsuspecting men. She could consume their life essences when they were under the spell of her seductive charms. Feeding on their desires brought her closer to her dream, but as she took more lives, a strange sense of regret began to well within her. She had reservations about actions which never troubled her as a fox. She realized that she could not overcome the pangs of her evolving morality. In search of a solution, Ahri found the Institute of War, home of the most gifted mages on Runeterra. They offered her a chance to attain her humanity without further harm through service in the League of Legends. '}} Quotes ;Champion selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke Ahri manipulates her orb like a basket ball using her tails. * * ;Laugh * * * * Development was designed by Ezreal. Ahri OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Ahri splash art during her development (by Riot Artist Knockwurst) Ahri OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Ahri splash art Ahri_concept_art_1.jpg|Ahri concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Ahri_concept_art_2.jpg|Ahri concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Ironstylus) Ahri Popstar concept.jpg|Popstar Ahri concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Ahri_Popstar_concept.png|Popstar Ahri model (by Riot Artist Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Ahri_Popstar_promo.jpg|Popstar Ahri promotional picture Ahri_New_Dawn_concept_1.png|Ahri (New Dawn) concept art 1 Ahri_New_Dawn_concept_2.png|Ahri (New Dawn) concept art 2 Ahri_New_Dawn_concept_3.png|Ahri (New Dawn) concept art 3 Ahri_New_Dawn_concept_4.png|Ahri (New Dawn) concept art 4 Ahri_New_Dawn_concept_5.png|Ahri (New Dawn) concept art 5 Ahri_New_Dawn_concept_6.png|Ahri (New Dawn) concept art 6 Ahri Challenger concept.jpg|Challenger Ahri concept art(by Riot Artist Zeronis) Special Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the Sneak Peek by Average GatsbySpecial Champion Sneak Peek - The Nine Tails Fox: Summoners! Occasionally we debut future champions a bit ahead of time because we’re super excited about them and we just can’t contain ourselves! Let us introduce you to our take on the Asian legend of The Nine Tails Fox: We think her combination of strength, beauty, power and grace will yield a fun and amazing champion to play! While she is very early in development, here’s a little sneak peak at what she’ll be able to do: Based on the story of a fox who wanted nothing more than to become human, this champion will be a ranged caster who utilizes her Fox Bead to decimate her opponents on the battlefield. She’s going to be extremely agile and versatile, using her nine tails to maneuver in and out of combat with style and grace. She will also make use of her Fox Fire, where she will summon balls of fire which will seek out and destroy nearby enemies. She’s very early in development, so as always her abilities and artwork are subject to change, but we hope you’re as excited about her as we are! Mechanics Preview Announcement made in the mechanics preview by Morello:Mechanics Preview - Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox Greetings Summoners! Back in the end of September, we announced The Nine Tails Fox much to the excitement of our community. Well the time has finally come and after much anticipation, we wanted to reveal the gameplay style for Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox. Ahri's gameplay style revolves around mobility and managing position to aim her spells. When played properly, Ahri darts around teamfights, picking off wounded stragglers and harrying soft enemies. This is largely accomplished through her ultimate, which allows her to dash multiple times before going on cooldown. Ahri can either use all three quickly to chase, burst, or escape, or she can spread out their uses to keep enemies guessing and juke around the battlefield. Combining this with her high magic damage and her Seduction ability to lock enemies down, she can strike from unexpected angles or bait enemies into over-committing to disadvantageous situations. Ahri's major gameplay decisions are based on her assessment of risk/reward. Her burst is high, but must be in short range to maximize it. This creates a dynamic that requires her to endanger herself to reach full potential. Play it safe and have more light damage, or commit and go for the kill? Use your dash for damage, or save it for escape? The choices are constant with these opposed strengths and weaknesses. Her kit is really designed to appeal towards opportunistic players who prefer characters with a lot of action, and especially players that like to lull enemies into overconfidence, only to capitalize and punish them. Ahri's dangerous, seductive nature is something we're happy to deliver for players who like to toy with their enemies before destroying them. Patch History : ** Fixed a bug where Charm was interrupting unstoppable effects. V5.3: * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Damage reduced to from from . ** Fox-Fire's rotation speed has been increased by ~30%. ** Acquisition range reduced to 550 from 650. * ** Acquisition range reduced to 600 from 700. V5.2: * General ** Ahri's recommended items have been updated. * ** Ahri now gains a massive movement speed boost while her orb is traveling that rapidly decays over time. * ** Damage increased to from . ** Fox-Fire's targeting system will now attempt to acquire a new target if the original target is going to die from other Fox-Fires. ** Casting Fox-Fire no longer interferes with Ahri's basic attack animation. ** Slightly reduced the time between spell cast and the missile firing. ** Fixed a rare bug where Ahri's third Fox-Fire wouldn't deal damage while her passive was active. * ** Charmed targets no longer take +20% damage. ** Damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Spirit Rush is now more forgiving when dashing through or over terrain. V5.1: * General ** Classic splash changed. V4.17: * General ** Texture update to Classic, Dynasty and Midnight Ahri. V4.12: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio on each path increased to from . Total AP ratio increased to from . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15 from 11. * ** Will now return to Ahri even if she dies or becomes untargetable before it reaches maximum range. V3.15: * Stats ** Base mana increased to 250 from 230. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from . V3.13: * ** Now heals 2 + (1 * level) + per enemy hit by the empowered ability, rather than granting spell vamp. * ** Enemies hit with multiple fox-fires take 30% damage from each additional fox-fire beyond the first, down from 50%. ** Maximum damage to a single target reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. * ** Enemies hit by Charm take 20% increased damage from Ahri for 6 seconds. ** Mana cost changed to a flat 85 from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Maximum damage to a single target reduced to from . ** Now has a visual effect while she has charges available. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 305. V1.0.0.142: * ** No longer occasionally allow Ahri to spell vamp off more than one spell. * ** Damage now matches the tooltip. V1.0.0.140b: * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.134: * ** The allied HUD indicator will now remain green until all 3 spell casts are used. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown between casts increased to 1 second from . V1.0.0.132: * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . December 21, 2011 Hotfix: * ** Renamed to . V1.0.0.131: Added December 14th * (Innate) ** Ahri gains a charge of Soul Eater whenever one of her spells hits an enemy (max: 3 charges per spell). Upon reaching 9 charges, Ahri's next spell will have bonus Spell Vamp. * (Q) ** Ahri throws out and pulls back her orb, dealing magic damage on the way out and true damage on the way back. * (W) ** Ahri releases three fox-fires, which after a short delay lock on and attack nearby enemies. * (E) ** Ahri blows a kiss that damages and charms an enemy it encounters, causing them to walk harmlessly towards her. * (Ultimate) ** Ahri dashes forward and fires essence bolts, damaging 3 nearby champions. Spirit Rush can be cast up to three times before going on cooldown. }} References cs:Ahri/Příběh de:Ahri/Background es:Ahri/Background fr:Ahri/Historique pl:Ahri/historia ru:Ahri/Background sk:Ahri/Background Category:Champion backgrounds